gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nate/Gallery
Season 1 The Inconveniencing Double Dipper S1e7 dance floor.png S1e7 lee and nate.png S1e7 lee and nate can't escape.png S1e7 dance floor 2.png S1e7 tyrone at booth.png S1e7 dipper approaching wendy.png S1e7 pacifica solo.png S1e7 trio stunned.png S1e7 now's the time.png S1e7 dance partners.png Irrational Treasure S1e8 circled wagons.png S1e8 back in town.png S1e8 gw is a jerk.png S1e8 Pioneer Day Getting Started.jpg The Time Traveler's Pig S1e9 covering ears.png Boss Mabel S1e13 Tambry drinking Pitt cola.png S1e13 Hackey sack.png Gideon Rises S1e20 nate.png S1e20 Goodbye.png Shorts TV Shorts 2 Short15 Lee and Nate in police uniforms.png Short15 teens take car.png Mabel's Scrapbook: Heist Movie Short16 hey suckers.png Short16 indignant teenagers.png Season 2 Scary-oke S2e1 teens incoming.png S2e1 lee lookin high.png S2e1 dancing teens.png Little Gift Shop of Horrors S2e6 trigger at alley.png Society of the Blind Eye S2e7 vandal kids.png S2e7 dumb teenagers.png S2e7 high five.png S2e7 aw mcgucket.png The Love God S2e9 Cloud naming.png S2e9 balloon cloud.png S2e9 lick that sponge.png S2e9 ohhh.png S2e9 ghosty sounds.png S2e9 Wendy looks confused.png S2e9 Mabel's crazy eyes.png S2e9 cementary.png S2e9 teens and twins standing by grave.png S2e9 nice use of Thompson.png S2e9 Lee pushes Thompson.png S2e9 all look in grave.png S2e9 Robbie playing dead.png S2e9 no longer fun.png S2e9 introducing happiness chart.png S2e9 frown sticker.png S2e9 in with the gang.png S2e9 more snacks!.png S2e9 Dipper feels like he belongs.png S2e9 Thompson sneaking a chip.png S2e9 Tambers.png S2e9 don't call me Tambers.png S2e9 classic Tambers.png S2e9 Wendy rallies the gang.png S2e9 rock on Wendy.png S2e9 all ready to party.png S2e9 Dipper's kinda mean.png S2e9 innocent Dipper face.png S2e9 Nate not amused.png S2e9 not so perfect plan.png S2e9 hopeful face.png S2e9 Mabel's happiness chart 1.png S2e9 bad news.png S2e9 Lee gets upset.png S2e9 Nate upset.png S2e9 bro fight begins.png S2e9 pointing fingers.png S2e9 Gibbs slap.png S2e9 Dipper tries to help.png S2e9 the moment passed.png S2e9 Nate and Lee fighting.png S2e9 three angry teens.png S2e9 the group disbans.png S2e9 and then there was one.png S2e9 all falls apart 1.png S2e9 all falls apart 2.png S2e9 fell apart.png S2e9 storming out.png S2e9 not the mailbox.png S2e9 Nate hurt his hand.png S2e9 Thompson dragging friends.png S2e9 Thompson talking.png S2e9 bare wrist.png S2e9 incoming couple.png S2e9 suffering brings friends together.png S2e9 friends lined up.png S2e9 thompson pinata.png S2e9 thompson pinata2.png S2e9 lee and nate friends.png S2e9 sad smile robbie.png The Stanchurian Candidate S2e14 at the store.png S2e14 old man and teens.png S2e14 security.png S2e14 you won't get me.jpg S2e14 shock.jpg S2e14 stan point.png S2e14 old man mugucket.jpg The Last Mabelcorn S2e15 Bill's next pawn 23.jpg Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future S2e17 Gravity Falls High School.jpg S2e17 dust drill.png S2e17 soos truck.jpg S2e17 party image.jpg S2e17 Susan schocked.png S2e17 Watching the rift.png Weirdmageddon Part 1 S2e18 running from Bill.png Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality S2e19 Frozen human agony.png S2e19 Frozen human agony2.png S2e19 wendy friends.jpg S2e19 wendy friends close up.jpg S2e19 lee close up.jpg S2e19 nate close up.jpg S2e19 mabel playing with the gang.jpg S2e19 top view.jpg S2e19 listen.png S2e19 I don't have all the answers.png S2e19 I'm not stylish.png S2e19 Xyler and Craz pose.png S2e19 I'm not cool.png S2e19 no pug sundaes.png S2e19 Hug power.png S2e19 Jury fall.png S2e19 Jury don't listen.png S2e19 evil monsters attack.jpg Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls S2e20 Wendy's friends frozen.png S2e20 throne.png S2e20 Dipper the pine tree.png S2e20 Wendy stealthy.png S2e20 Wendy push Robbie.png S2e20 destiny hoodie.png S2e20 wendy!.png S2e20 Circle Robbie middle.png S2e20 dazed townsfolk 2.png S2e20 One of us.png S2e20 what can we do with mystery shack.png ru:Нэйт/Галерея Category:Character galleries Category:Season 1 character galleries Category:Shorts character galleries Category:Season 2 character galleries Category:Supporting character galleries Category:Recurring character galleries